Twilight
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [AU: OST's side story] Cahaya matahari senja kerap kali melatarbelakangi kebersamaan mereka. Keberadaan mereka bagaikan dua mata kutub yang berlawanan dan saling tarik menarik. Sejak awal, Ogiwara Shigehiro ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. [ Birthday fic untuk Alenta93 (060814) dan Ogiwara Shigehiro (100814) ]. OgiAka. Slight!AkaKuroOgi


Ada makna di balik setiap pertemuan.

Termasuk pertemuan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Sejak awal, Ogiwara Shigehiro memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

.

.

_**Twilight**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Twilight © Yuna Seijuurou**

**OST's Side Story; OgiAka; Slight!AkaKuroOgi**

_Dibuat sebagai birthday fic untuk _**Alenta93 [060814]**

_Sekaligus _**Ogiwara Shigehiro [100814]**

**Warning!: **

_Spoiler for the continuation of OST. Penggunaan nama depan: Shigehiro dan Seijuurou_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Twilight_ bisa diartikan sebagai cahaya matahari senja.

Dan entah mengapa—matahari senja kerap kali melatarbelakangi kebersamaan mereka.

Mungkin baik Shigehiro ataupun Seijuurou sendiri sama-sama tak menyadarinya. Tapi faktanya memang demikian. Semua berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan uniknya, keduanya sama sekali tak ingat jika pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya.

Jika pertanyaan macam 'kapan kali pertama kalian bertemu' dilontarkan pada mereka, keduanya akan dengan kompak menjawab; 'saat _National Tournament_ berlangsung, ketika Tetsuya cedera.' Itu saja. Atmosfera yang keras menjadi kesan yang membekas dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya ada satu pertemuan unik yang pernah terjadi bahkan sebelum _National Tournament_ berlangsung.

.

.

.

Senja pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, masih berusia sepuluh tahun saat itu. Kebiasaan rutin yang kerap kali dilakukannya adalah bermain basket di taman kosong bersama sahabatnya, Tetsuya. Semenjak memperkenalkan permainan si kulit oranye pada Tetsuya, keduanya selalu menjadikan taman itu sebagai arena bermain mereka. Bermain sampai lupa waktu sudah biasa. Mereka baru akan berhenti setelah senja mulai tampak.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dari senja kali ini. Dan jika bukan karena ia harus kembali ke taman lantaran mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal di bangku taman, mungkin ia takkan melihatnya; seorang anak yang tengah duduk sendirian di atas ayunan. Menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam melingkupi kepalanya. Benar-benar menyamarkan identitasnya.

Shigehiro sama sekali tak pernah melihat anak seperti itu sebelumnya. Dilihat dari jaket olahraga yang dari kejauhan Shigehiro tahu itu merk mahal; serta sepatu kets yang tampak tidak murah kelihatannya cukup untuk membuat Shigehiro menarik satu kesimpulan. Anak itu anak orang kaya.

Tapi, dari mana ia berasal? Shigehiro yang sudah tinggal di kompleks perumahan itu sedari kecil paham betul bahwa tingkat ekonomi di sana tersebar merata. Tak ada rumah mewah—apalagi mansion yang berdiri di sana. Bukan penghuni kompleks ini; pikir Shigehiro cepat. Lantas, dari mana dan sedang apa ia di sini?

Berjalan mendekat, Shigehiro mencoba mengamati anak itu dari dekat. Sayangnya, ia masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Seperti sedang merenungi sesuatu? Entahlah. Atau sedang tidak ingin diganggu? Mungkin. Hanya saja, sudah sifat alami dalam diri Shigehiro untuk tidak membiarkan seseorang sendirian. Makanya...

"Halo..."

...Shigehiro akan selalu menyapa lebih dulu, termasuk pada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Anak itu tetap tidak bergeming. Seolah menganggap Shigehiro tidak ada. Tidak, Shigehiro yakin ia sudah menyapa dengan cukup lantang. Apa ia terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sekelilingnya?

"Hai?" sapanya sekali lagi. Setengahnya lagi terdengar seperti bertanya. Baiklah, terdengar sedikit memaksa memang. Dan anak itu masih tak bergeming. Benar-benar menimbulkan kesan misterius. Empat tanda siku-siku mulai terbit di puncak kepala Shigehiro. Ia yakin, anak misterius itu mendengarnya. Pasalnya, kepalanya sedikit bergerak pada panggilan 'halo' yang pertama—sekalipun masih menunduk, tentu saja.

Hanya saja, alih-alih merasa kesal, sebenarnya Shigehiro juga penasaran pada sikap antik di depan batang hidungnya. Mungkin benar dia anak orang kaya. Lihat saja dari tingkah lakunya—yang sok dan sombong. Tapi, entah kenapa, melihat anak seperti itu duduk sendirian dan merenungi sesuatu yang tak dapat Shigehiro tebak; membuat anak bersurai oranye itu tergelitik rasa penasaran. Seolah ada magnet tak terlihat yang saling menarik keduanya.

Itulah sesuatu abstrak yang dinamakan _takdir_.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak pernah berakhir dengan percakapan. Anak misterius bertopi itu tetap mengacuhkan Shigehiro setelah 'halo' yang kedua. Oke, itu cukup bagi Shigehiro untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lalu, apa sesuatu yang unik dari pertemuan itu?

Meninggalkan anak misterius yang penyendiri itu membuat Shigehiro lupa akan tujuan awalnya, yakni mengambil jaket yang tertinggal. Setengah perjalanan ke rumah dan ia baru sadar telah melakukan kecerobohan yang sama. Begitu ia kembali menjejakkan kakinya di taman itu, si anak bertopi telah lenyap.

Hilang seperti angin.

.

.

.

Senja kedua.

Es _chu-chu_ selalu menjadi favorit Shigehiro di musim panas. Tak lupa dengan kipas bermotif kupu-kupu yang selalu ia bawa. Nenek penjual toko kelontong langganan Shigehiro pasti akan melebihkan satu es _chu-chu_ untuk Shigehiro bawa pulang. Gratis, tentu saja. Bagi Shigehiro yang sudah dianggap seperti cucu sendiri.

Seperti biasanya, Shigehiro akan mengambil jalan memutar sebelum menuju ke rumah. Alasannya, supaya ia bisa berjalan melewati taman—tempat bermainnya dengan Tetsuya. Dengan mengambil jalan memutar, ia akan menempuh perjalanan lebih lama untuk mencapai rumah. Cukup untuk menghabiskan es _chu-chu_ di sepanjang jalan.

Taman di sebelah kanannya dan—oh, astaga ia melihat anak itu lagi. Jika ada yang berbeda dari pertemuan sebelumnya, mungkin karena anak itu tak lagi duduk termenung. Shigehiro dibuat merasa takjub akan kemampuan anak itu memainkan si kulit bundar oranye—bola basket. Gerakannya lincah. Lemparannya tepat sasaran. Anak itu sudah bermain basket cukup lama sepertinya.

Dan magnet yang tak terlihat itu kembali bekerja. Tanpa sadar, Shigehiro melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman. Membuat si anak bertopi menghentikan gerakannya secara tiba-tiba dan menatap Shigehiro—tajam.

Samar-samar Shigehiro bisa melihat warna merah yang dalam dan menghanyutkan. Itu adalah sebuah bentuk tatapan sinis.

"Halo..." sapa Shigehiro, yang tentu saja kembali tak mendapat balasan. Alih-alih membalas sapaan Shigehiro, ia memilih untuk melesakkan satu tembakan lagi. Oke. Anak itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi, mau tidak mau, Shigehiro harus merasa terpana melihat kemampuan bermain basketnya.

"Kau...juga suka main basket?" Kali ini Shigehiro mencoba untuk bertanya. Dan usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil. Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya, memperlihatkan warna merah yang menghipnotis. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Shigehiro sendiri merasa merinding hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Juga?" Ini kali pertama Shigehiro mendengar suara anak itu. Tegas dan lugas. Tak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya warna matanya saja yang sanggup menghanyutkan sekitarnya.

"Iya! Aku juga suka main basket. Mau coba bermain bersama?" Mengedepankan sifatnya yang mudah bersosialisasi, ia mencoba memangkas jarak dengan si anak bertopi. Ini bukan sok akrab, tapi ia mencoba untuk melunakkan atmosfera yang kaku. Khas Shigehiro, dengan senyum sumringah yang tersungging, ia takkan segan untuk menyapa orang baru.

Lagi-lagi tak ada balasan. Tapi, Shigehiro yang merasa tak mendengar penolakan pun langsung meletakkan kantung belanjaan es _chu-chu_ nya. Dengan masih mengisap es _chu-chu_ di mulutnya, Shigehiro mengambil bola basket yang baru saja jatuh di dekat ring—hasil tembakan tadi.

_BLUSH!_

Lemparannya berhasil. Shigehiro tersenyum sumringah dan kembali memandang si anak bertopi. Seolah membanggakan hasil pekerjaannya. Meskipun hanya respon datar yang Shigehiro peroleh. Tapi, Shigehiro yakin, anak itu tertarik dengan lemparannya tadi.

"Kau boleh juga. Tapi, aku tak berminat bermain bersama." Bergerak menjauh, anak itu mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di bangku taman. Berbeda dengan pertemuan sebelumnya, kali ini anak itu membawa barang bawaan. Ada satu lagi yang menegaskan pendapat Shigehiro bahwa si anak misterius memang anak orang kaya. Sebuah ponsel dikeluarkan dari balik saku tasnya.

"Tanaka. Aku minta dijemput."

Shigehiro sangat yakin usia mereka sebaya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak dibekali ponsel oleh orang tuanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah dan berukuran panjang—Shigehiro belum paham apa itu limousin—datang menjemputnya. Seorang pria tua dengan entah apakah Shigehiro harus menyebutnya _tuxedo_, keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil. Anak itu langsung melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Shigehiro begitu saja tanpa ada kata-kata perpisahan.

Sebuah keberanian muncul mendadak dari dalam diri Shigehiro; untuk memanggil anak itu. "Hei!"

Dan kali ini, si anak bertopi menoleh ke arahnya. Sungguh respon yang berbeda dibanding dengan sebelumnya. Tanpa ragu, Shigehiro melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Kedua tangan itu pun dengan sigap menangkap,

Satu bungkus es _chu-chu_ yang sudah agak mencair.

"Kenang-kenangan dariku." Yah, biasanya sih anak-anak suka makanan manis. Begitu pikir Shigehiro saat itu.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Itu es _chu-chu_ paling enak di kompleks ini. Percayalah, tak ada yang lebih enak dari itu."

Dan sekali lagi, magnet tak terlihat itu kembali menarik mereka. Tak ada penolakan. Meskipun tak ada ucapan terima kasih. Punggung kecil itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Shigehiro sendirian di taman—yang masih mengisap es _chu-chu_ nya.

Tanaka melempar senyum. Limousin mulai berjalan. Dan tinggalah ia sendirian.

"Lho? Dia lupa membawa pulang bola basketnya."

Sayangnya, Shigehiro tak sempat mengembalikannya. Karena keesokan harinya, anak itu tidak kembali ke taman. Dan tak pernah kembali lagi hingga ia membela tim basket SMP Meikou.

Satu yang terpikirkan. Anak itu bukan berasal dari Tokyo.

.

.

.

Senja ketiga.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling mengetahui nama masing-masing. Namun, pertemuan itu tak berjalan semulus yang mereka kira.

"Urusan apa yang kau miliki dengan Tetsuya? Boleh aku mengetahuinya?" sebuah pertanyaan tegas, dengan sorot mata heterokromatik yang mengancam. Jelas saja, Shigehiro akan menganggap pertemuan itu sebagai pertemuan resmi pertama mereka berdua. Pasalnya itu adalah sorot mata yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sorot mata anak kecil waktu itu.

Shigehiro pun terpaksa menyebutkan nama di hadapan orang ini.

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro dari Meikou. Aku kemari untuk melihat temanku."

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang pengertian saat itu. Adu argumentasi yang cukup alot mengenai makna kemenangan pun tak terelakkan. Mereka berdua memiliki prinsip yang nyata-nyata berbeda. Seijuurou yang menyanjung tinggi makna kemenangan dan Shigehiro yang memaknai arti dari setiap permainan, keduanya tak bisa bersatu dalam jalan yang sama.

Menyebalkan. Satu kata yang mewakili kesan Shigehiro akan Seijuurou.

Terlebih lagi, pertemuan itu berakhir dengan kehancuran Shigehiro dalam turnamen. Kekalahan menyakitkan yang berujung pada trauma psikis sempat membuatnya membenci olahraga yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Tetsuya itu.

Dan juga, membenci Seijuurou...mungkin?

.

.

.

Senja keempat.

"Kau...mau bergabung dengan tim basket kami?"

Sebuah tawaran dengan nada suara yang ringan, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Kesempatan yang sama sekali tak diharapkan Shigehiro datang menghampirinya begitu saja. Dan kata-kata itu terucap oleh orang yang pernah menghancurkannya.

Shigehiro sendiri tak punya pilihan. Ia ingin mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia ingin meraih kembali mimpi yang sempat terkubur itu. Meskipun untuk itu, ia harus menyambut uluran tangan pemuda yang ia benci.

Itulah kali pertama mereka berjabat tangan. Di Rakuzanlah, Shigehiro berlabuh.

.

.

.

Senja kelima.

Untuk pertama kalinya penilaian Shigehiro akan seorang Akashi Seijuurou berubah drastis.

Mungkin Seijuurou terlihat sebagai seorang yang keras dan tegas di depan banyak orang. Tak ada yang berani membantah arogansi yang tak bercelah itu. Contoh kecil saja, jika ada yang terlambat latihan, maka hukuman berlipat ganda menanti. Belum termasuk hal lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan Shigehiro satu persatu.

Tapi, senja kala itu menjadi senja yang berbeda.

Sekalipun sudah SMU, bukan berarti kebiasaan lupa akan lenyap begitu saja. Senja menjelang, dan Shigehiro masih berlari menyusuri lorong dengan terburu-buru. Salahkan kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan buku catatan dalam laci meja. Tak ada seorangpun yang ia jumpai di lorong itu. Jelas saja, karena jam pelajaran sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yah, untung saja ruang kelas masih belum terkunci. Alih-alih terkunci, lampu di dalamnya masih menyala. Shigehiro memutar otak sebelum membuka kenop pintu. Siapa gerangan yang masih berada dalam kelas sesore ini?

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Shigehiro bila Seijuurou masih berdiam diri di dalam kelas—seorang diri. Hanya ditemani bidak-bidak shogi yang berserakan dan jendela yang menampilkan langit senja. Pandangan matanya fokus terhadap pergerakan bidak di depannya. Tapi, tampaknya konsentrasi itu sedikit goyah ketika mendengar langkah kaki Shigehiro yang mendekatinya.

"A—kashi?"

Tak bergeming.

Oh benar, tak seharusnya Shigehiro menyapa.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini, Shigehiro?"

Tanpa terduga, Seijuurou justru bertanya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Kau...sendiri?"

Shigehiro tahu ia tak seharusnya bertanya. Tapi, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Lagi-lagi, magnet tak terlihat itu kembali menariknya.

Dan lagi, sesuatu yang lain menarik Shigehiro untuk bertanya. Cahaya senja yang terefleksi dalam pantulan bola mata merah-emas itu membuat warna heterokromatik di hadapannya tampak sendu. Hanya perasaan Shigehiro sajakah atau Seijuurou memang tampak...kesepian?

"Aku suka menghabiskan waktuku sendirian." jawabnya lugas. Seperti bagaimana seharusnya Seijuurou menjawab. Namun. Entah mengapa, dalam jawaban yang lugas itu tersirat rasa kesepian yang mendalam.

Mengambil buku yang tertinggal dari lacinya, Shigehiro kembali menatap kaptennya itu. "Kau tak mau pulang? Sudah sore."

Menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Apa orang-orang rumah tidak mencarimu jika kau pulang malam?"

Gerakan tangan Seijuurou terhenti. Mata heterokromatik itu kemudian menatap Shigehiro tajam. Cukup tajam sampai membuat Shigehiro sedikit merinding dibuatnya. Oh, ingatkan Shigehiro untuk tak mencampuri urusan Seijuurou lain kali.

"Ah...baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu."

"Shigehiro."

Shigehiro sudah berhenti tepat di depan pintu ketika suara yang dingin itu memanggilnya. Tapi, di sisi hati Shigehiro yang lain, panggilan itu lebih terdengar seperti memohon.

"Kau bisa main shogi?"

Mematung di tempat, Shigehiro hanya mengangguk. Apa maksud pertanyaan kaptennya yang barusan?

"Temani aku bermain. Satu _game_ saja."

Permohonan yang di dalamnya tersirat perintah, tentu saja. Shigehiro sendiri pun tak kuasa untuk menolak. Matahari senja turut menemani permainan shogi mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya bisa bercakap-cakap. Satu demi satu karakter Seijuurou yang tak nampak di permukaan pun mulai bisa dipahami Shigehiro.

Bahwa Seijuurou yang kuat, ternyata begitu rapuh di dalam.

.

.

.

Roda kehidupan terus bergulir. Kekuatan magnet tak terlihat itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Shigehiro yang awal mulanya merasa benci, kini berubah menjadi simpati. Sementara Seijuurou yang tampak kuat di luar, semakin tampak rapuh di dalamnya. Semua kenyataan-kenyataan yang tak terduga mulai tersibak satu per satu, seperti angin yang meniup tirai. Terutama setelah fakta mengejutkan itu terungkap; Tetsuya—adik kembar Seijuurou.

Semua yang terjadi tanpa sadar telah membuat Seijuurou bergantung padanya. Begitu pula dengan Shigehiro yang semakin lama tak bisa membiarkan Seijuurou sendirian. Entah sejak kapan, Shigehiro mulai melibatkan diri dalam kehidupan sepasang saudara kembar Akashi itu, begitu pula dengan Seijuurou—maupun Tetsuya—yang begitu mempercayainya.

"_Tolong jaga Seijuurou-kun, untukku..."_

Janji dengan Tetsuya dipegangnya. Sekalipun jauh sebelum Tetsuya memintanya untuk berjanji, Shigehiro sendiri sudah menanamkan niatan itu dalam hati.

Termasuk menjaga Seijuurou ketika ia merasa putus asa.

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut denganmu, Seijuurou-kun."_

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Shigehiro melihat betapa dalamnya keputusasaan yang dirasakan Seijuurou. Betapa penting arti kehadiran Tetsuya bagi dirinya. Belum pernah Seijuurou selemah ini sebelumnya. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Seijuurou memohon pada orang lain, kecuali pada Tetsuya.

"_Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, belum pernah memohon kepada siapapun, Tetsuya..."_

Dalam suara tegas itu terselip nada kepasrahan, dan juga putus asa. Topeng kebasolutan yang selalu ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan kerapuhan dirinya pun runtuh seketika. Ia lelah menjadi kuat. Ia telah sampai pada satu titik di mana ia sendiri tak sanggup bertahan. Di saat ia telah lelah menipu dunia, ia ingin kembali menghadirkan sisi manusiawi dalam dirinya.

Shigehiro paham. Sosok itu hanya ingin seseorang yang bisa memahami dirinya. Tetsuyalah orang yang diinginkannya.

Hanya saja...

"_Jaga dirimu, Seijuurou-kun..."_

Tak mudah bagi sahabatnya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Seijuurou.

Shigehiro tak mampu mengucapkan apapun ketika menyaksikan keduanya berpelukan—sebuah pelukan perpisahan. Seijuurou tak bergeming dalam pelukan sepihak itu. Ia tak menangis. Namun, juga tak tersenyum. Tidak juga membalas pelukan Tetsuya. Kosong. Itulah arti tatapan Seijuurou yang sempat tertangkap dalam jendela visual Shigehiro.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat mata itu kembali bersinar terang lagi?

.

.

.

Hanya saja, Shigehiro telah merasa gagal.

Senja itu, jika saja ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong adalah Nijimura Shuuzou—pemuda yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalu Seijuurou yang kelam—sudah tentu ia akan mencegah pemuda itu menemui Seijuurou.

Sayangnya, ia telah membiarkan pemuda itu melewatinya. Bahkan membiarkan Shuuzou tersenyum di hadapannya. Entah apa makna senyuman itu. Apakah itu senyum menantang? Atau senyum penuh kemenangan?

Tapi, mungkin saja Shuuzou sedang tersenyum jauh di sana—atau bahkan tertawa. Pasalnya, Seijuurou menghilang setelahnya.

"_...Seseorang memintaku untuk menemuinya, jika aku ingin bertemu Seijuurou-kun."_

Keparat itu...benar-benar menculiknya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Sekalipun Tetsuya telah melarangnya untuk ikut bertemu Shuuzou, tapi bukan berarti semua akan selesai dengan mudah. Berbekal cerita Tanaka, Shigehiro cukup paham bahwa pelaku penculikan Seijuurou bukanlah orang biasa. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membiarkan Tetsuya menemuinya sendirian.

Tapi, ia juga tak bisa mencegah kepergian sahabatnya itu. Baik Tetsuya ataupun Seijuurou, keduanya sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala. Rasanya percuma saja meskipun ia nekat menunggu Tetsuya di peron nantinya. Ia yakin adik kembar Seijuurou itu akan berusaha kabur darinya. Tak ada jalan lain baginya. Jika sekarang Tetsuya bertekad untuk melindungi kakaknya, kini giliran ia mempercayai Tetsuya sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau yang harus berjanji padaku, Kuroko. Berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Senja berikutnya menjadi momok yang mengerikan bagi Shigehiro.

"Akashiiii...!"

Suara derap langkah.

Suara deru nafas.

Suara hantaman sesuatu yang tumpul.

Dan dobrakan pintu.

Ia berhasil mencapai tempat itu. Ruangan di mana Seijuurou ditawan di dalamnya.

Sosok pemuda lain yang tak ia kenali juga ada di dalamnya. Berdiri tegak membelakanginya.

Menyembunyikan sosok Seijuurou yang terkapar.

"Huh? Apa kau temannya Akashi, hah?"

Tak ada sesuatu yang lain dalam pikiran Shigehiro, kecuali—

—menyelamatkan Seijuurou saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Meskipun ada harga yang harus Shigehiro bayar mahal.

"—Shi..."

Seijuurou tak bergeming. Kedua kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Menyembunyikan iris beda warna di baliknya. Cairan infus menetes pelan. Aroma khas rumah sakit begitu begitu kentara dalam indera penciumannya.

"Maaf..."

Shigehiro sama sekali tak menduga, bahwa niat untuk menyelamatkan Seijuurou akan berujung petaka.

Seijuurou sendiri juga tak bisa menjawab permintaan maaf itu. Jangankan berucap. Mendengarkan pun, mungkin tidak.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, hingga menyentuh tepian tempat tidur. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis. Dan suara parau yang terus menggumamkan penyesalan.

"...Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

_See you on OST_

* * *

**[Author's note]**

Selamat ulang tahun kepada _Alenta93_ [060814] semoga puas dengan request fic OgiAka ini. Dan selamat ulang tahun _Ogiwara Shigehiro_ [100814]


End file.
